Réveiller le démon
by DestielDrarry
Summary: Quand Emily revient dans la vie de Bonnie, l'avertit que le futur est en danger et lui dit ce qu'elle doit faire, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan et Damon sont plongés dans une adventure qui pourrait finir avec leurs morts. Le Mal est tout près. STEFAN/DAMON SLASH


**Chapitre 1 : Le démon de Damon**

**Stefan POV**

Je jaillis de mon lit, en entendant Elena et Bonnie criant et cognant à la porte en bas. Je dévalai les marches le plus vite que je pus et ouvris la porte à la volée. Elles entrèrent en coup de vent, le ciel était noir dehors donc je supposai qu'il était très tôt dans le matin.

"Elena, Bonnie. Salut, il est quelle heure ?" demandai-je, confus tandis que Bonnie ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Elles respiraient toutes deux bruyamment.

"Hé, Stefan, je suis vraiment désolée que nous ayons du entrer comme ça ici. Il est deux heures du matin" répondit Elena en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle portait un pantalon de pyjama blanc et un débardeur rouge et Bonnie un débardeur blanc et une robe de soie noire. Elle portait un sac en plastique.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Une autre voix avait parlé. Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Damon descendre les escaliers, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui se dressaient comme ils le faisaient toujours quand il se levait. Il était torse nu, avec uniquement un jean noir serré, comme moi sauf que j'étais torse nu et portait un pantalon de pyjama noir.

Généralement, il dormait ici quand il ne sortait pas faire la fête ou n'était pas avec des filles.

"Damon, tu devrais écouter aussi" annonça Elena. "Ok, donc Bonnie était restée dormir chez moi cette nuit et..."

"Et vous deux faisiez des batailles de polochons nues ?" demanda Damon, un petit sourire en coin.

"Dans tes rêves" dit Bonnie d'un ton sec, en lui lançant un regard furieux.

"J'aurais aimé. Je rêvais qu'un arbre géant me pourchassait" marmonna Damon.

Je dus lutter pour ne pas me moquer de mon frère.

"Toutes les deux nous avons fait le même rêve sur Emily, expliqua Elena en tremblant pendant tout le long de son récit, elle nous disait que quelque chose de maléfique arrivait et que nous devions être prudentes ou tout le monde mourerait. Puis, elle nous a montré une image avec tous ceux que nous connaissions morts, soit brûlés vivants, soit leur gorge arrachée.

Après, elle nous a montré une image de vous deux, en train d'être brûlés sur le bûcher. Puis elle nous a dit d'appeler le démon de l'autre royaume. Elle a dit à Bonnie comment le faire et nous a dit de courir jusqu'ici and d'invoquer le démon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard"

Invoquer un démon peut être dangereux. Mon esprit luttait entre faire confiance à Emily et garder Elena et Bonnie en sécurité. Bientôt, je me décidai, harassé. "Ok. Emily sait de quoi elle parle. Où devrions-nous faire ça ?"

Nous atterîmes dans ma chambre en cercle par terre. Etonnament, Bonnie et Elena demandèrent à Damon de rester. Damon s'assit à côté de moi, Elena était à mon autre côté et Bonnie était entre Elena et Damon.

Bonnie avait saupoudré du sel et des herbes en cercle autour de nous et cela s'était enflammé immédiatement.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, les flammes sont sous contrôle" ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

"Il faut juste que tu n'oublies pas que nous brûlons facilement" la taquinai-je légèrement.

Elle sourit and nous commençâmes la cérémonie. "Joignons nos mains" ordonna Bonnie et nous nous exécutâmes. "Maintenant à quatre, appelons Emily pour qu'elle rejoigne notre cercle et qu'elle nous rende plus forts à cinq". Il y eut un lèger coup de vent dans la pièce, que je supposai être Emily.

"Désormais, nous appelons à cinq les autres royaumes. Nous appelons le démon qui nous aidera. Si vous pouvez nous entendre, venez à nous" appela Bonnie, en regardant chacun d'entre nous. "Que personne ne s'inquiète" ajouta-t-elle doucement.

La seconde suivante, un visage apparut au milieu de notre cercle et la main d'Elena se ressera autour de la mienne.

C'était un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs frisés tombant dans son dos. Il était bronzé et torse nu dans un pantalon argenté. De larges ailes en argent sur son dos. Il était beau, parfait et ses yeux d'un noir pur.

"Je peux vous aider" annonça-t-il avec un accent que je ne reconnus pas.

"Comment ?" demandai-je au démon, voulant le tester pour voir s'il était sûr.

Il me regarda et sourit. "J'ai du pouvoir que je peux vous donner. J'ai observé cette planète pendant longtemps et j'ai grandi en l'aimant. Elle montre... du potentiel" expliqua-t-il "Il se pourrait même qu'il y ait du pouvoir en vous dont vous n'avez pas connaissance" ajouta-t-il en nous regardant tous. "Comme toi" il m'indiqua puis regarda Damon et je vis les yeux noirs s'écarquiller de surprise.

Il se rapprocha de Damon qui lui lança un regard furieux.

"Je peux vous aider ? demanda Damon sarcastiquement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?" demanda le démon curieusement.

"Un vampire" lui répondit-il sèchement d'une voix froide.

Le démon considéra ceci un instant puis regarda à nouveau dans les yeux de Damon et soudainement Damon tomba en arrière, lâchant ma main et hurla.

Je devint anxieux pour mon frère. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui faîtes ? criai-je au démon par-dessus les cris de Damon.

"Je le torture pour qu'il réponde à mes questions" expliqua le démon calmement. "Quoi d'autre es-tu?" demanda-t-il à Damon.

"Sorcier, à moitié démon" s'étrangla Damon. Ses hurlements avaient stoppé mais il se tordait toujours de douleur à terre à côté de moi.

Sa réponse me frappa et je fus choqué. Depuis quand Damon était un sorcier ou un demi-démon ? Cela en ferait-il un de moi également ?

"Comment ?" demanda le démon.


End file.
